


You Should Never Know How Easy You Are To Need

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, all sorts of positioning, idk what's up with the sad smut lately, it's kind of sad i'm sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18273035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: “We see you.” She laughs, her hand waiting for his. “We watch you stare at us. At him. You’re not a very good at being subtle. So come on, let’s go.”Fjord knows he shouldn’t. He’s smart enough to know that he’s being thrown to some barely hypothetical wolves with this, and it would be much safer if he stayed here, in the tavern, at the bar. His fingers find Jester’s, hers cool between his as she smiles, and tugs him up the stairs.





	You Should Never Know How Easy You Are To Need

Fjord doesn’t have many memories of kind words. 

There was Anita, the elven woman who ran the orphanage he grew up in. Her fingers had been rough from work, but they still felt good when she would stroke his hair when he was young, telling him stories about sailors and gods and adventurers. During his worst nights, he imagines her rough fingers and soothing voice chasing away the pain, the darkness,  _ the dreams _ .

There was Vandren, with his stern eyes and soft drawl. The captain didn’t have much to say usually, and praise from him was hard earned. But Fjord  _ earned it _ , more than a few times. He worked hard to keep his Captain happy, to make sure he was more than pulling his weight. To make sure he  _ belonged _ .

There was Sabien, though his kindness didn’t usually come in words. The half elf was competitive, cruel and sometimes just a  _ dick _ . But that was different in the dark, the way fingers traced skin as though it was worth worship, praise hidden in breathless sighs, lips desperate to swallow the  _ reverence  _ in the other man’s voice.

Now, there’s the Nein. (Nine? Honestly he’s never written it down, he has  _ no _ idea what they’re even doing anymore). There’s a  _ dizzying  _ influx of positivity in his friends, and it Fjord sometimes has to take a breath from it every now and then. As far as he can tell, they’re all  _ at least _ as broken as he is, if not more, and there’s something relaxing in the way he doesn’t have to pretend to be better than he is. As long as he’s not  _ worse _ , they continue to accept him. He’s...happy to stay with them, and he’s grateful for their loyalty. 

He can’t think of many  _ sailors _ who would be down to accidentally steal a ship, let alone learn how to sail and grab themselves a crew. There’s a...special breed of insanity in his friends, and Fjord almost loves it. He’s got a little thing for chaos. Which is why he’s not sure what holds him back with Jester. There’s nothing about her he  _ doesn’t  _ like. She’s ready to brawl, ready to laugh, ready to listen, but he just  _ can’t. _

Fjord wishes more would hold him back from Caleb. There’s something in Caleb’s eyes that feel like a snare wrapped around his ankle, a trap you should’ve seen but it’s still caught you. He’s dismissive, but not cruel, Caleb cares  _ just _ enough to keep Fjord consumed with his curiosity. Caleb reminds him of Sabien, in the best ways, in the worst ways, in a way that makes him  _ want _ .

It gets even more confusing when he sees Jester and Caleb seek out each other. He’s pretty sure it’s been happening for  _ months _ before he even notices Jester put a hand on Caleb’s face when she asks if he’s okay. Maybe even longer than months when he sees the way Caleb  _ worries _ when Jester is knocked down, only to be up a few moments later. She laughs at the way he holds her face in his hands, like it’s happened before. Like it’s happened  _ a lot. _

Fjord wonders how he could’ve missed that, but it’s not like he asked. There used to be a better relationship between him and Jester, a certain amount of trust, and protectiveness. He can admit to being the reason that faltered, he knew he was pushing himself away from her, most everyone really. It was easier, that’s what Fjord believed as he sank in farther to Avantika’s orbit, her darkness. It was easier if they didn’t follow him into it.

_ Avantika _ . Thinking about her is hard. Never had he felt so understood, never had he slept so well, never had he been more afraid in his life. She had been so dangerous, and so understanding, and the way she had  _ taken _ him, like he was born to serve her, left him  _ confused.  _ Fjord never wanted her  _ dead,  _ he just…

There was something in Avantika, that he saw in Caleb, that he saw in Sabien. He fucking  _ wishes _ he could push past this, the damage done by the first man he loved echoes in him still. He could’ve stopped this, he could’ve picked kindness, he could’ve trusted Jester  _ so long ago _ , but he chose not to, and now his darkness has just gotten deeper into his bones.

Fjord sits between Jester and Caleb at the bar of the tavern. It’s normal, like it always is, except he can see Jester sending these  _ looks _ towards Caleb, mischievous and filled with a certain level of  _ want _ . Where Jester is open, Caleb is closed. He meets her gazes with barely a curl to his lips. He doesn’t give her any indication he’s playing her game, until he  _ is _ . Flirting back with her boldly, and obviously, to the point where Fjord simply needs to take a drink and breathe through his nose.

It’s awkward but amazing, being trapped between them. Mirroring a tension filled with what ifs and different paths, and as difficult as it is to sit there, it’s harder to leave. Jester keeps teasing Caleb. She orders four shots of fire whiskey, and when it comes she pushes two towards Caleb and two to him. “It’s a contest, go!”

Fjord doesn’t even think, he slams the two shots as she tells him too, heat erupting from his tongue, down this throat, resting in his stomach. He coughs, looking over at Caleb, who has both of his downed as well, shot glasses stacked neatly upside down on the bar. He gets up then, muttering something about sleep. As he walks by Jester, his fingers brush through her hair, and Caleb  _ kisses _ her before he goes. Jester smiles as he watches him leaving. She orders two more shots, and pushes them towards Fjord. “Here.”’

“Ugh, Jester I’m good, thanks.”

“I already ordered them.” She grins, and Fjord sighs, knocking back the shots with another cough and a dull heat settling in his bones.

“Gods that shit is awful sometimes.”

“Or always.” She says, sliding off the stool. Her tail swishes by her feet, excited, and she holds out her hand. “Come on, he said to bring you.”

“W-what?!”

“We  _ see _ you.” She laughs, her hand waiting for his. “We watch you stare at us. At him. You’re not a very good at being subtle. So  _ come on _ , let’s go.”

Fjord knows he shouldn’t. He’s smart enough to know that he’s being thrown to some barely hypothetical wolves with this, and it would be much safer if he stayed here, in the tavern, at the bar. His fingers find Jester’s, hers cool between his as she smiles, and tugs him up the stairs.

* * *

He follows Jester into her room.

Caleb is sitting at the table in the corner, boots resting on the desk itself. His jacket is on the back of the chair, and when they come in, he smiles. It’s soft, and real, and Fjord doesn’t think he’s ever seen it before. Jester skips over to him, kissing him once she reaches him. Fjord watched his hand trail her side, resting near her ass before she breaks away, her tongue out. “You taste like fire whisky.”

“ _ Ja _ , you ordered it.”  He reminds her, looking over at Fjord. “Didn’t seem to relax you, any.”

“I’m just a tense guy.” Fjord answers, and Jester scoffs, turning to face him. Caleb idly starts pulling at knots and straps, until she’s able to pull off her armor, her dress, her boots.

She stalks towards him, in just her slip, and he takes a couple steps back, knees hitting her bed and he sits. Jester smiles at him, her tail wrapping around his ankle. “I can help, if you want. With the,  _ yanno _ , tension.”  

Jester is bright, she’s bright and bold and everything that’s ever been worth protecting in this shitty world. Fjord was never good enough to have her, and never smart enough to  _ want _ to. There was only forgiveness in Jester’s eyes, and Fjord doesn’t want forgiveness. He isn’t ready for relief, he still wants to suffer. It’s why he was afraid to reach for her in the first place. It’s why he’s watched Caleb for so long.

But she’s waiting patiently for him to answer, and her eyes aren’t promising any sort of relief tonight. Fjord swallows, reaching for her. Jester grins, falling into his lap, knee on either side of his hips. Fjord keeps his eyes on hers, and she laughs, bringing his hands up to her hips. “Why you do you look so  _ afraid _ of me…? I’m the  _ least _ threatening thing here.”

Caleb rolls his eyes at that, crossing his arms as he leans back in the chair, watching them. Jester grabs Fjord’s jaw, softly, tilting his face toward her. “Just relax.” She murmurs, wiggling in his lap a little, enough that his fingers clench her hip bones. “Trust me. Trust  _ us _ .”

Her lips cover his, and it’s colder than he imagined it would be. Not the girl, Jester kisses him passionately, like she’s never going to see him again, like the wives of sailors who would nearly fall off the docks than the break away from their lovers. It’s  _ overwhelming _ , how much of her she’s willing to give, and she does it with a chill. Her tongue runs against his, and it feels like she’s been sucking on ice. Slowly, he recognizes this feeling all over her.

When he runs his hand up her back, her skin his cold. He never noticed this before, he’s never been close enough before. When he kisses her back, he does so reverently, respectfully. It’s hard  _ not _ to worship her, he’s seen Jester fight  _ death _ now, and she  _ won _ . When his hands slide up her thighs, it’s like a prayer, and Jester hums. “You’re way sweeter than I would’ve guessed. Sailors, you know.”

_ He does know _ , actually, he loved a stupid one for a very long time. He knows what it’s like to fuck the second you get back on land, or back on sea, your entire world trying to right itself again. Fjord doesn’t think he can do  _ that _ to Jester. Caleb speaks up again, his eyes watching closely

“She’s not made of glass, you  _ won’t  _ hurt her.” 

As if proving his point, Jester goes to kiss him again, harder, her hips grind into his  _ pointedly _ , and he moans. She takes the chance to catch his lip in her teeth, she doesn’t bite him to bleed, but she bites him  _ hard.  _ He growls in his throat, flipping them so Jester is underneath him, wrists “pinned” by his forearms. The way she’s smiling at him tells him she could break this if she wanted to, but her tongue tracing her lip tells him she won’t be. “That’s better, Fjooooooord. But you’re still wearing wayyyy too much.”

He pulls himself off her, tugging at straps and armor and his clothes, layer after layer falling from him. Jester grins as he bares his chest, and she sits up, running her tongue across his stomach. Fjord shivers, his hand coming to rest in her hair as she kisses along his hip bones. His cock is only becoming more strained as she works, and when Fjord looks away from her, he sees Caleb staring at them,  _ darkly. _

_ I’m the least threatening thing here _ , she’d said. Jester warned him, at least. Jester tugs at the fabric on his hips, and he catches her glancing at Caleb, who  _ nods _ , before Jester smiles up at him. “Take your pants off.”

He realizes the power dynamic then, at least he thinks he does. Fjord isn’t going to be their little fuck toy, or…actually maybe he  _ is _ , but he wants to do it  _ his way _ . He goes to stand, but instead of taking his pants off, he drops to his knees, pulling Jester towards him. She giggles, her tail wrapping around his wrist as he does so. Fjord slides a hand up her thigh, parting her legs. His lips replace his hands, and he leaves open mouth kisses against her skin.

Jester moans, her eyes fluttering shut. Slowly, he pushes her slip up her hips, and Jester throws one of her legs over his shoulders. “I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about this before.”

Caleb scoffs at that, and Fjord meets his eyes again. Still dark, still smug, still  _ so familiar _ , it makes his cock throb. Quickly, Fjord pulls Jester to a different edge of the bed, so that he can stare Caleb down while he makes Jester come. With his hands on her hips, and his eyes on the wizard, Fjord runs his tongue over Jester’s cunt. He can hear her sigh, fingers holding onto the opposite edge of the bed as he works his tongue against her. There’s  _ barely  _ a smile on Caleb’s face as he watches Fjord work. Jester moans, leaning back so she can look at Caleb. “He’s not  _ baaaad _ at this.”

Caleb smiles at  _ her _ , arms still crossed. “Weren’t you the one who said it wasn’t a competition,  _ liebling?” _

“Yeah,” Jester moans, and Fjord grips her tighter, before moving one of his hands to stroke her as he sucked on her clit. He starts with two fingers, and Jester  _ whimpers _ , bringing her hand to her mouth. “ _ Fuck _ !”

He moves his fingers carefully,  _ achingly _ , slow. It was something he learned from Avantika, but he knows better than to say that. Instead he works Jester over, slowly, much slower than she wants him to be, and she whimpers and keens, but he’s unrelenting. Caleb is paying attention  _ now _ , at the way he works Jester over. Eventually, he tries her patience too long, and Jesters hand wraps in his hair, and she tugs, just hard enough that he moans against her clit. Jester sits up then, still holding him against her. “I’m usually not so pushy, but you  _ made me wait _ .”

Her voice shouldn’t sound so sweet when her words are so dangerous. Fjord pushes her back down,  _ fucking _ her with his fingers now. Jester gasps, her back arching. She looks at Caleb, eyes half shut, teeth in her lip, and Fjord can see his resolve crack, an open hunger in his eyes. When she comes, he holds her against him the best he can, until Jester gives him a good natured foot the chest, pushing him back. “ _ Fuck the Traveler _ .”

She sits up, an obnoxiously quick recovery time shouldn’t  _ surprise _ Fjord, but there she is, suddenly in his face again. Jester smiles, holding his jaw in her hand again. “ _ Cayyyleb _ , you ready to play yet?”

Finally, Caleb moves. He brings his feet off the desk, and stands. He crosses the room slowly, toeing off his boots as he reaches the mattress. He crawls behind Jester, one of his arms wrapping around her waist, and the other in her hair, and he  _ kisses  _ her again. Just like before, Fjord can see his tongue trace her lip and he swallows. The smile on Jester’s face tells him she  _ felt _ that, and she breaks the kiss. Caleb keeps kissing her, her neck, her shoulders, as much of her skin as he can find. “How did he do?”

“ _ Pretty good _ .” Jester answers, using her free hand to coax Fjord to his feet. He follows her, of course he does. He wonders if he maybe miscalculated, if Jester isn’t in charge here after all. “Can’t you tell?”

Jester between them, Caleb reaches for the back of Fjord’s head, and pulls him into a kiss. The heat is almost  _ unbearable _ , nothing about a human should burn hotter than a half orc, but everything from Caleb’s hands, to his tongue feels like  _ fire _ . Caleb runs his tongue along Fjord’s lip, and he  _ moans _ , catching his lip in his teeth before he releases him. “Tastes like you, Blueberry.”

Jester smiles, palming Fjord’s cock through his trousers. “That’s a  _ big  _ compliment you know? I’m  _ very sweet.” _

“Y’all are gonna kill me.” Fjord hisses. Jester giggles, bringing her hand up to Caleb. Carefully,  _ methodically _ , Caleb sucks each of her fingers, and then runs his tongue up the palm of her hand. He stares, transfixed really, until Jester slides that hand under his waistband, and wraps it around his cock.

Fjord groans, dropping his head. It lands on Caleb’s shoulder as Jester weasels out from between them, tugging his pants down around his hip. He moves to reach for Jester, but Caleb is kissing him again. He’s still  _ scorching _ , but the fire is contained. His hand falls from Fjord’s cheek, down his neck, his shoulders, his stomach, igniting goosebumps as he does. Fjord can feel himself panting, everything seems so  _ hazy _ here, as Caleb breaks the kiss to look down at Jester only seconds before her tongue presses against the head of his cock.

He watches, mistified, as Caleb’s hands rest in Jester’s hair, and he eases her head down Fjord’s cock.  _ Fuck. That. Is. Fuuuuuck.  _ She hums, happy to keep bobbing her head at Caleb’s pace, and Fjord meets the human’s eyes again.  _ Still dark, still smug, still familiar. _

His hand grabs Caleb’s chin before he realizes it, and he brings him into a kiss  _ he  _ controls, his tongue running across Caleb’s bottom lip. With a sigh, Caleb opens his mouth, fingers clenching in Jester’s hair as he does. This makes Jester moan around his and Fjord breaks for air, still holding Caleb’s chin. “You remind me of him.”

Caleb raises an eyebrow at this, and Jester, though she never stop, slows, so she can listen as well. “Do you love him?” Caleb asks, eyes on Fjord’s the whole time.

“ _ No _ .” Fjord doesn’t mean to snarl his answer, he’s just so  _ angry _ at the thought of loving  _ him _ again, letting his poison back into his life. Caleb nods, releasing Jester’s hair. She pops back up into his line of sight, her lips a little swollen. On of Caleb’s arms wrap around her waist, fingers trailing up her thighs.

“Do you hate him?” Caleb asks, fingers disappearing under her slip. Jester whimpers, resting her head in the crook of Caleb’s neck. Fjord watches her leave marks across his skin, dark and unmistakable. Fjord looks away, free hand clenching.

“No.” It’s barely a whisper, but Caleb is watching him closely still. Eyes never leaving his lips. No, Fjord doesn’t hate Sabien, he’ll probably never have the good sense to hate him. But Sabien isn’t in front of him,  _ Caleb  _ is. Caleb is staring at him, knuckles inside Jester, a strange look on his face.

“Take it, then. Your anger, your rage, I don’t care which you have to offer. But let us help.” Caleb murmurs, and Jester whimpers, pushing herself down on his hands. “Let  _ me _ help.”

Fjord swallows, and he reaches for Jester, their common ground. He slants his mouth over hers, and she  _ kisses _ him, the chill of her tongue grounds him, and her moans are sugar sweet as he swallows them. When she pulls away to breath, gasp really, he presses his lips against her forehead. “He’s still dressed.”

Jester smiles, wrapping her hands around Fjord’s neck while Caleb’s fingers still moved inside her. “He’s usually the last one naked, it’s kind of his thing.” She lowers her voice, like Caleb can’t still hear her. “He has a thing for  _ control _ .”

Behind her, Caleb scoffs, and Jester’s head falls against Fjord’s chest as he increases his pace. “You think so,  _ liebling? _ ”

Fjord reaches for Caleb, trapping Jester between them, and falling so they’re all lying down. Quickly, Jester drapes herself over Caleb’s left side, and Fjord takes his right, pinning him. Blue eyes watch each of them, pupils a little blown out now that Fjord can see them a little closer. Jester smiles at him, running her hand down his chest. “You need to take your shirt off,  _ Caleb. _ ”

They move  _ just enough _ that Caleb can pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the side, then they descend. Without his shirt, Fjord can see Caleb is  _ covered  _ in scars and hickies in varying shades. Jester beams, her tail swishing proudly. “It’s so  _ pretty _ , huh? No one else ever gets to see, so this is actually pretty great.”

“Forgive me for denying you an opportunity to boast.” Caleb tells her, his face dusted in bush at just being  _ observed _ like this. Jester smiles at him, cool fingers tracing scorching skin.

“You  _ should  _ be thanking me.” She tells him, looking to Fjord. “I gave you a map.”

A grin stretches on Fjords face as he looks Caleb over.  _ She did.  _ Small grouping of bites and bruises in specific places. Caleb seems to have just realized this as well, and he groans. Jester is all too pleased with herself, pulling her slip off and moving to straddle Caleb’s face. “I’m smarter than you~”

Fjord takes the opportunity to run his hand over Caleb’s chest. The  _ heat  _ shouldn’t be possible, not from a human, not from anything. He watches Jester lean against the headboard, her tail wrapping around Caleb’s arm as she rides his face. With some time, Fjord traces the map Jester drew for him. Collarbones, to nipples, to a scar on his side she’s  _ worshiped _ previously, to hips, to  _ hip bones _ .

He drapes himself over Caleb’s body, hyper aware of his cock pressing into Caleb’s hip, and Caleb’s against  _ his.  _ Fjord gives a soft roll of his hips, just to alleviate some of this  _ pressure _ . As he does, Caleb moans into Jester’s cunt, and Jester’s back gets a little straighter. Fjord keeps moving his hips, his mouth tracing the path Jester left. He leaves marks as he goes, his bigger than Jester’s but hers are darker. With each mark, Caleb squirms underneath him, and it’s  _ addicting _ . Fjord runs his tongue over Caleb’s nipple, and the wizard bucks up into him and Fjord  _ swears _ , resting his head against scorching skin.

He’s not...he’s not going to survive this, he’s starting to realize. Fjord moves so he can tug Caleb’s pants down his hips, just enough that his cock is free, and Fjord runs his tongue up his cock, and Caleb  _ groans _ , his black fingers digging into Jester’s lower back. Fjord wraps hand around the base of his cock, and swallows the rest.

Fjord hasn’t done this for a while, but it’s easy enough to figure out what’s working, especially when one of Caleb’s hands comes and grips his hair. Caleb doesn’t try to lead him, just  _ grips _ his hair, like he’s keeping track of every mood Fjord makes.  _ He probably is.  _ Caleb isn’t passive about  _ anything.  _ Jester’s spine suddenly goes straight, her soft little moans becomes choked, and she comes again, her head tilted back.

She moves herself off Caleb, flopping into the pillows next to him. “ _ Fuck,  _ that was really good too.” Her eyes meet Caleb’s, and he kisses her, a moan escaping as he does. She licks herself off his bottom lip, then she looks at Fjord, and she  _ grins.  _ “You’re both so fucked out, it’s amazing.”

She coaxes a finger at Fjord, an  _ evil _ smile on her face. “Come here, I want you to  _ fuck _ me.” She rests her head on Caleb’s shoulder. “And he wants you to  _ fuck  _ him.”

“Jester-“ Fjord starts, a blush across his face.

“Is she wrong?” Caleb asks, those  _ godsdamned  _ eyes on him again. Fjord swallows, wondering if Caleb can feel him throbbing against his hip. The dark curve to his smile tells Fjord  _ yes he can _ , and he finally shakes his head.

“Nah, she’s...she’s not wrong.” He finally sighs. Caleb and Jester both hum at that, and she opens her arms.

“Come here, okay? It’s gonna feel  _ so good _ . I promise.” She murmurs, and Fjord follows her voice, like a siren, right into her arms. Jester’s kiss is softer this time, she tastes faintly of herself, and he kisses her  _ desperately.  _ Jester is grounding, she always has been. It’s the way her thumb traces his cheek bone as she kisses him, the way she hooks her leg over his hip. The small sigh she exhales between them when he finally slides into her.

_ Fuck.  _ Jester makes him feel so...cherished? He felt no kindness with Avantika, because she had no kindness to offer. Jester wants nothing more than to offer him  _ solace _ , a kindness, a reprieve. He still doesn’t feel like he deserves it, but  _ fuck _ if he can’t stop himself from taking it. He kisses her sweetly, and she hums, her tongue flicking against his tusks. He shivers, hiding his face in her neck, pressing his lips to her skin. “You’re a lil chilly, Jess.”

She giggles, moving her legs over his shoulder, eyes fluttering. “You’ll be glad for it soon.”

Fjord laughs a little at that, biting into her neck. Next to them, Caleb is kicking off his pants, digging around in Jester’s bag. He finally pulls out a small container, and he fishes some oil out of it. Fjord takes a breath, his mouth back on Jester’s, his desperation taking over again. He feels Caleb’s hand trace down his back, leaving goosebumps behind it. “Relax now.”

That’s much easier said than done, but Jester takes control then, only soft movements of her hips and her kisses belong long, and purposeful.  _ Distracting _ , he realizes, when he feels Caleb slip a finger inside of him. Fjord moans, dropping his head to Jesters chest. Her fingers run through his hair, and she kisses his shoulders, his back, everything she can reach. Fjord tried to remember to breathe, but Caleb adds another finger and he just chokes out a moan. Jester giggles, looking at Caleb over his shoulder. “He got harder when you did that.”

“ _ Jester.”  _ Fjord grumbles from her skin, glad she’s hiding his blush. Caleb huffs a laugh at that, moving up so he can bite down on Fjord’s other shoulder. Fjord  _ moans _ , he can feel Caleb grin against his skin.  

“She’s good at that, making people blush.” Caleb tells him, kissing down his spine, pulling his fingers out. “Are you ready?”

Fjord manages to groan out a yes, Jester’s impatient hips wiggle, and make it hard to breathe for a moment. It serves as  _ just enough _ of a distraction for Caleb to place a firm hand on his shoulder, and slip inside him. Fjord  _ moans _ , loud and desperate and Jester watches them both with  _ hungry _ eyes. Once Fjord catches his own breath, he hears Caleb above him,  _ panting _ , trying to stay still. “ _ F-fuck, fuck fuck, Caleb.” _

Caleb groans, resting his head on Fjord’s back. It’s  _ hot _ , it’s so  _ hot _ , and Jester’s cool hand pushes his hair out of his face. He whimpers as she does, and Caleb  _ growls,  _ his teeth sinking into Fjord’s neck.

“ _ Please, move _ .” Fjord hisses, his own hips already rolling idly between them. “ _ Please _ .”

Jester looks up over his shoulder to look at Caleb. “He’s going to die if you don’t move,  _ schatz _ , like he really might.”

There’s a chuckle from over his shoulder, and the heat from Caleb’s body disappears from Fjord’s back, and he whimpers at the loss for a moment, but hands grip his hips,  _ tightly _ , and Fjord moans.

Caleb’s pace is  _ brutal _ , punishing and exactly what Fjord is looking for. Under him, Jester starts gasping as well, Caleb fucking him right into fucking her.  _ Fuck him _ , he had known the second he met Caleb he could do this, he could leave him  _ destroyed,  _ like Sabien did. But...there’s a softness there as well, not just Jester’s teeth in her swollen lips, not the way the Caleb’s fingers dig into his hips so hard there  _ will _ be bruises but...Fjord can’t help but think Caleb _ won’t  _ leave him destroyed, because Caleb just wouldn’t  _ do that. _

There’s a stab of arousal at the thought, and Fjord moans again. It sounds  _ pathetic,  _ even to his own ears. But the other moan with him. Jester under him, her pink painted thumb tracing his lip, his scar,  _ reverently _ , like she believes he  _ deserves  _ her care. Caleb above him, a  _ deep  _ groan. One of his hands leaves his hips to tug on Fjord’s arm, pulling so he can lace their fingers.

_ You’re amazing  _ Jester whimpers.

_ Fuck, you feel so good _ Caleb hisses into his skin.

It’s  _ too much _ , and Fjord  _ snarls _ , his entire body shaking as he does everything he can to fight off his orgasms. Neither party is having that, Jester’s fingers rest on his tongue and she  _ demands _ he comes, Caleb rests his head on his back and tells him he  _ won’t  _ come until Fjord  _ does _ , and he can’t hold on much longer. They  _ need _ him to finish.

Jester slips her hand between them, and pushes herself over the edge first, teeth sunk in her lip, a smile on her face. Fjord turns his head to the side, and Caleb is  _ there _ , smashing their lips together. Tongues and teeth clash and Fjord  _ can’t  _ help it anymore. He pulls from Jester, practically keening as he comes on her stomach. He’s not strong enough to ride this out, and he nearly collapses on top of her. Jester takes his face in her hands, and kisses him sweetly, Caleb’s resolve breaks finally, and Fjord can feel the heat from his come on his back.

Caleb manages to move before he crumples into the pillows next to Jester. She grins at him so brightly, and he slips an arm under her, his fingers in her hair. Fjord lets himself lay on her chest, listening to the two of them murmur about how  _ well _ this was pulled off. It’s not long before Jesters eyes are closed, and Caleb’s hand falls from her hair to Fjord’s back.

He moves to get up, sneak back into his room and hope Ducey isn’t waiting to give him that judgmental stare. Fjord’s barely pushed off the bed before Jester and Caleb are both staring at him, protesting. “Where are you sneaking off too?”

“My room?”

Jester shakes her head, and Caleb’s hand pushes him back down. “I don’t know who you think  _ we _ are, but you don’t get to skip out on the cuddling.”

“We have standards.” Caleb informs him, sleep in his voice. Fjord smiles at them both, settling back into Jester’s chest. She rests her head against his, and Caleb’s warm hand settles into his back again. Jester talks for a little while, telling them how wonderful they both are. (And how wonderful  _ she is, _ since it’s, yanno, true).

Fjord doesn’t have very many memories of kind words. But he’s had more kindness from these two people he cares about in a  _ night  _ than he’s gotten from most others in his life. He watches Caleb fall asleep, the worry lines fading from his face, and he’s eyes blinking shut.  _ Soft, reverent, kin _ d. He watches Jester yawn, pulling them both closer to her.

Fjord thinks to himself, maybe for the first time, that he could use some more kindness in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrug emoji*
> 
> I saw some fanart and was like Yeah! Hot! Let's write smut! and Then....well I've never written ANYTHING about FJord before and literally the more I thought about him the more I realized he's just...Broken too. 
> 
> om9, you're so stupid. 
> 
> Anyways! Hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> Youcanreplytothissadsadsmut


End file.
